


Wildflowers.

by shiikitz



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, bb52-ccentric but theres some stuff with napo, but soon - Freeform, i love pizza k bye, like theyre not even friends yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: Brownie and Napoleon transfer to Gloriville University's main campus - along with it comes new friends, enemies, and drama.or, spicy food fantasy university au





	1. Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i hope you enjoy this  
ill try to update it at least once every two weeks but i cant promise
> 
> be sure to leave a comment about what you want to happen next! this isnt pre-written so the wants of the readers might influence the story

**w i l d f l o w e r s .**

Gloriville University - A prestigious and well-known culinary school home to both food souls and humans. They were, for the most part, separated, which was probably for the best, with how chaotic food souls could be.

The school admitted only the best and brightest, with an exemplary turnout rate. Many alumni grew to be big names in the food industry. Others supplied the highest quality ingredients, or were heavily involved in food science, aiming to make the culinary world a better place.

Whatever path you took, it was expected that you were to become a master of your craft. So it didn't surprise anyone that most new students were pent up with anxiety.

Brownie, however, wasn't exactly nervous. After all, he had gone through two years of this already. It was just that the main school campus was so much larger, much more densely populated. And he wasn't too fond of people.

He couldn't begin to imagine what he'd do had he and Napoleon not decided to transfer together. Brownie would surely spontaneously combust without the support of his only friend. Although, if anyone told him that, he would vehemently deny it, scrambling to prove that he was perfectly capable on his own.

Nonetheless, Brownie was appreciative of Napoleon's company. As utterly obnoxious as the man could be sometimes, he was a good guy. Not to mention, Brownie could tolerate him. So at least he wasn't dorming with some annoying dolt, despite what others may call Napoleon.

That idea was blown out of the water when he had figured out that the university dorms had not two rooms, but four. Which spelled out certain death for someone like him. And so, fully prepared not to talk to any of his dormmates, he entered the building with a slight boost of confidence.

...Which shattered before Brownie had even set one foot through the door. Napoleon had already made friends with the others who would be living there - an admittedly pretty cute blond and an annoyed redhead. And Napoleon, being Napoleon, noticed immediately that he had entered the room.

"Brownie! Hey, meet our new friends!" he exclaimed, hoisting himself up on the end of a loveseat and waving his free arm dramatically at the two in front of him. "This one here's Pizza and-"

"Cassata. I assume you must be Brownie?"

Napoleon pouted at Cassata, but in typical Napoleon fashion, he recovered just as fast.

Brownie gave his friend a look before decidedly abandoning his mission to avoid all social interaction. This Cassata couldn't be too bad, right? He nodded, extending a hand out to him.

The redhead took it with care, and in that moment Brownie had decided that, yes, he might prove to be a decent person after all.

Behind Cassata, his companion was bright-eyed and itching to introduce himself. So Brownie gave him a nod after the two shook hands.

"Ciao~ My name's Pizza!" he hopped over to Brownie with almost infectious enthusiasm. "I hope we can be good friends!" he said, taking hold of both of Brownie's hands and staring up at him from his crouched position.

Brownie barely had time to nervously swallow before Pizza began to cling onto him. What was he, some over-excited cat? Sure, he liked cats as much as the next guy, but this seem a bit excessive. 

Cassata sighed, prying Pizza away and waving Brownie off. "I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you go to your room and unpack," he stared pointedly at Pizza, who had been giggling, "before he gets to you?"

The other boy shut up right away, nodding frantically and bringing a hand to his mouth. Napoleon and Cassata stifled their laughs and continued on with idle chatter.

**w i l d f l o w e r s .**

Thankful to be free, Brownie excused himself and headed to his room. It was bland, as expected, but good enough. He would do with whatever he could fit in his small suitcase until the rest of his stuff was moved from his old apartment.

And so Brownie busied himself with unpacking his clothes and toiletries. Thank god they had attached restrooms. Brownie would die if he had to share private quarters such as those. And his dormmates surely would too, considering how much time Brownie devotes to looking presentable each morning. It really was best for all of them.

By the time Brownie had finished neatly folding his pants into piles organised by colour, the sun had set. Realising what time it was, Brownie resigned himself for the night. He wished himself good dreams and hoped he wouldn't have to deal with a rude awakening so graciously brought upon him by Napoleon the next morning.


	2. Carnation

Brownie woke not to the blaring of his alarm or Napoleon's overexcitedness, but to screams of pain from outside his window.

Interest piqued, Brownie made himself presentable and headed out the door, hoping he wouldn't run into his dormmates at - he took a moment to check the time on his wristwatch. 03:07? What kind of buffoon would be outside at three in the morning making a ruckus?

Less curious and more irritated now, Brownie made his way toward the offender. Surely this was against the university's dorming rules, right? He opened the front door and stepped outside to be greeted by two food souls fighting. To the side, another two were cheering on the one who appeared to be losing.

Brownie stood there, wondering what to do. Goddamnit, he should have brought his blaster. Yeah, he really should have brought his blaster. But it was too late now.

"Hey! It's too early for you to be doing that! If you want to fight, fight somewhere else!" he yelled. Although, it came out more as a hiss due to his trying to be quiet.

The four strangers whipped their heads around towards him, appearing startled. The one who was losing the fight ran up to his friends and whispered something, then retreated with an "Au revoir, fighting machine~"

So Brownie stood there, face to face with whoever this "fighting machine" was. He walked towards him, sticking out his hand. "My name is Brownie, yours?"

The other food soul cocked his head to the side and poked his arm. "B-52," he said. "I apologise for the noise. Those three refuse to stop unless violence is involved." 

"I understand. Although, I must wonder. Why are you poking me?"

"Ah- is that not what I am supposed to do?"

Brownie shook his head. He took B-52's hand in his. "This is called a handshake," he explained as he shook the other boy's hand. "It's a sort of greeting."

B-52's eyes lit up, and his mouth opened. He seemed... in awe? Did he really not know what a handshake was? Well, in any case, he seemed like a more tolerable person than his dormmates.

"I suppose this is the part where we go our separate ways, then?"

"That's what it seems like."

"Have a good night," Brownie said, offering the other boy a little wave as he headed off.

B-52 merely nodded, giving a small smile in return.

Brownie walked back into his dorm, an expression of relief gracing his features. Thank god they were just messing with him. And thank god that there were other sensible people on the main campus.

Brownie settled back into the covers on his bed and glanced at his wristwatch. 03:31. He didn't lose much time to the ruckus. He should, hopefully, be able to get enough sleep to function properly in the morning.

**w i l d f l o w e r s .**

When Brownie awoke to peace and quiet, he blinked blearily. It was 08:47 - he must have slept through his alarm. But if he used his time wisely, he could still make breakfast for himself and look presentable.

Dragging himself out of bed, Brownie made his way towards his restroom. A shower first thing in the morning always made him feel more awake, and he would definitely need it if he were to deal with his noisy dormmates after his rude awakening in the night.

Brownie, ever the efficient worker, finished up in a more than reasonable amount of time. He deduced that, given time for interruptions, he would have twenty minutes before he had to leave for his first class if he were to do everything he wanted to.

The first thing was to start breakfast, obviously. Then, he started up the washer with a load of blankets and towels. He could come back for those later - he was sure his professors wouldn't mind if he were to be late because he was doing laundry. After that, Brownie checked on his pancakes. Looking good. His hair had finally dried when he went back to his room to put on the rest of his uniform.

By the time he was sat at the common room table, he had around half an hour left. Which was much more time than he had expected. As he was wondering what to do with that time, Napoleon walked into the room

"What smells so good? Whoa! Pancakes! You're so nice, Brownie!"

Brownie laughed at his friend. He reminded him of a puppy. "Yeah, yeah." He slid his plate over to Napoleon. "There's your portion."

Napoleon, in his weird Napoleon way, managed to gobble down the rest of the pancakes in record time. "Thank you~!"

"I'm just doing what a good dormmate should."

"Um, no." Napoleon grabbed his shoulders, suddenly looking serious. "You're doing what a great best friend would do!" he exclaimed, breaking out into a silly grin.

"Right, right. If you say so, Napoleon." Brownie really did appreciate him, he did. But sometimes his friend was a bit overbearing. He gave him a smile to let him know that he was accepting what he said, and Napoleon smiled back.

"So, where are our dormmates? They should be leaving soon."

"...I think they're still asleep?"

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> instagram: @jaen.ken  
twitter: @saleiken  
discord: エミル 🌙#0001


End file.
